PJO & Xmen 1st class
by jessjess98
Summary: PJO people meet the Xmen 1st class people and prank wars, a little romance, almost dying alot...  Please read and review! T cause they might curse and all that jazz so yea
1. Camp

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or X-men: First Class**

**Thalia is on a holiday from the Hunters (she is still a hunter).**

**There will be 3 OC's (triplets).**

**Charles Xavier POV**

I could feel the power of the other mutants so I went to where the power was strongest a place in Long Island, New York.

**Percy Jackson POV**

I was in the big house with the other cabin heads when I felt this sudden um well presence. Apparently Thalia and Nico felt it too because all three of us stumbled and looked at each other in surprise. All three of us said at the same time "Did you guys feel that?" Everybody was looking at us like um no. Annabeth was looking at me with a concerned look on her face.

"Percy are you ok, I mean with the war coming up and everything considered it's a lot of stress are you sure everything's ok?"

"Annabeth I know I felt something and I'm okay I swear." I said

Everyone was looking from me to Thalia then Nico.

"Well meeting dismissed head back to your cabins lights-out, except you three Thalia, Nico, Percy stay here." said Chiron.

Once everyone left Chiron started speaking, "Okay so what did you feel exactly?"

Thalia, Nico, and I looked at each other and Thalia answered "Well if we all felt the same thing then it felt like someone or something was like in my head and just there like a presence!"

**Charles Xavier POV**

The only time I had felt this much power was when I was with Erik or the Trio and just like the Trio these people were just teenagers. Three of the kids had very strong auras of power radiating from them one of them had messy jet-black hair and sea green eyes, the other guy had black hair and black eyes, while the girl had short-spiky black hair and electric blue eyes. They could have possibly been related because if you looked close they had some similarities in their mannerisms and how they held themselves. I'm fairly certain that the three felt my presence because they stumbled and looked at each other surprised. I knew that these kids could eventually save humanity if we trained them to their potentials, so I need to get the rest of the team.

When I "came back" I looked at Erik and Raven and said "I found some and they're powerful".

When Hank told me I could take the helmet thing off I started making my way to the game room where everyone always seems to be. Raven came with me and asked how old these new people were.

They look to be between 13 and 15. When we got to the game room everyone was either showing off their powers or trying to beat each other at Pictureka. Behind me the door shut loudly and Paris screamed. Everyone turned and looked at her weirdly.

"Ok, I found some new people and I was wondering if any of you would like to come with me, if you do want to come be back here in an hour with a packed backpack." I said then went to get my stuff together.

An hour later everyone was there with a packed bag. I told everyone that we were going to Long Island, New York.

"How are we getting there?" asked Alex

Harley walked up and said "Leave that to me." She told everyone to connect hands and if they were afraid of the dark, dying, or really creepy stuff that they should close their eyes. She shouted now and we were suddenly going so fast that it felt like my skin was peeling off. When we stopped I opened my eyes to see everyone but The Trio looking kind of green. I looked around and all I saw were some strawberry fields.

"Um Harley are you sure we're in the right place cause all I see is some strawberry fields?" I asked confused.

Harley looked at me like I was crazy, "You don't see that it's like this gate and behind it looks like a totally tricked out summer camp?"

Paris and Zazie said that they saw it to and that I should concentrate. After a couple of seconds everyone concentrated and saw what they were talking about. The sign said something in Greek so I couldn't read it but then Zazie said that it said Camp Half-Blood. Apparently they can read Greek oh wait they are Greek duh… We all got up and headed to this "Camp Half-Blood".


	2. Getting in

**Charles POV**

Paris, Zazie, and Harley walked through the entrance to this so called "Camp Half-Blood" where we were supposed to be finding some new mutants to recruit. When the rest of us tried to get through the entrance it was like an invisible wall was blocking the way. Harley told Zazie and Paris to stop because she had seen our predicament.

"Yo, Charles you gonna keep keep moving or what?" asked Harley.

"I would be with you right now but unfortunately I seem to be unable to pass through the gate way." I replied.

"Yeah, we can't get by either" everyone else said.

"Well um maybe you guys have to be invited in like vampires!"

Paris shouted, "Dude! I knew you guys were really vampire and were just lying to me this whole time!"

"Paris shut your face!" screamed Zazie.

"I really don't think that, that's possible" stated Paris.

"You know what, how about I show you what's possible!" yelled Zazie.

_Oh gods please don't let this turn into another one of Zazie and Paris' fights_, I thought to myself.


End file.
